bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-108.34.234.20-20121119233834
I thought up a cute and preschooler-friendly "Bubble Guppies" story for you to enjoy. Bubble Guppies in: Guppy Doctors When Nonny comes down with a cold, his friends become doctors in order to help him get better. Our story begins on a quiet and chilly fall morning in Bubbletucky. As the sun shines beautifully through Nonny's bedroom window, he slowly opens his eyes. He realizes that he isn't feeling well. He's still tired. His nose is all stuffed up and runny. His throat hurts. Suddenly, he sneezes. "AH-CHOO!" His sneeze captures his mother's attention. She hurries upstairs to his room. "Nonny, are you OK, honey?" she asks. She sounds worried. Nonny grabs a tissue from the box on his night stand and blows his nose. "I'm not feeling so well, Mom," he says. His mother puts her hand to his forehead. "Oh, no. You're burning up," she says. "I should take your temperature." So she gets a thermometer from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Then she takes Nonny's temperature. "Oh, dear. Your temperature is 101. You need to stay in bed today, sweetie," she tells him. "OK, Mom," Nonny says sadly. He is disappointed because it is Saturday and he and his friends were supposed to play all day. Later that morning, everyone is at Molly's house, waiting for Nonny. "Where is he?" asks Gil. "I dunno," Molly says. "Let's see what's taking him so long," Oona suggets. "Good idea," Molly says. "Let's go!" So off they go. Soon, they arrive at Nonny's house. They swim up to his room. Oona opens the door. "Why are you still in bed, Nonny?" she asks. "I have a cold. My Mom said that I have to stay in bed and rest," explains Nonny. "You poor thing," Oona says. She closes the door. Later, outside, the Guppies gang is talking about how to cheer Nonny up or make him feel better. "I know!" cries Molly. "Let's pretend we're doctors. We'll make Nonny feel better." "Great idea, Molly," says Gil. "Nonny'll be so excited!" "I think so, too Gilly," agrees Molly. So they all go home to get ready. That afternoon, Nonny wakes up from a nap and sees that the others have returned. They are all wearing doctor coats and Molly is holding a medical kit. "What are you guys doing here?" asks Nonny. "We're here to make you feel better, Nonners," says Deema. "We're going to play doctor today." "Cool," comments Nonny. The Guppies give Nonny a complete check-up and tell him that they want him to rest. "I know what will make you feel better," says Oona. "I'm going to make you some chicken soup. That always helps." So she goes downstairs to the kitchen to make chicken soup. When she is done, she brings it to Nonny. "Here you go," she says. "Thank you," Nonny says. He eats the soup. When he is finished, Oona asks, "How do you feel?" "A little better," Nonny replies. He smiles a little. "I'm here!" Deema cries cheerfully. "What are you doing?" asks Oona. "I made Nonners some tea to help him feel better," explains Deema. "Great idea, Deema!" cries Oona. "Tea is really good for a cold." She watches Deema give Nonny his tea. "Enjoy," Deema says. "Thank you," says Nonny. He drinks the tea. After that, he yawns. He is starting to feel sleepy. Luckily, it is almost bedtime. "We're going to stay overnight and check on you first thing tomorrow morning," Gil says. "That's a great idea," Nonny tells him. He falls asleep. "Sleep tight, Nonners," Deema whispers as she and the others leave Nonny's room. The next morning, Nonny wakes up early. He is feeling much better. His sense of smell has come back, as he can smell pancakes being cooked in the kitchen. His throat isn't sore enough to make his voice sound hoarse. His temperature has returned to normal. He goes downstairs. "Good morning, Mom," he says happily. "Wow, Nonny. You sound so much better this morning," his mother says. Just then, Nonny is surprised by the sound of coughing and sneezing. He follows the sound to the living room, where his frinds are. "What happened to you guys?" he asks. "We've all caught your cold, Nonny," Oona says. "Don't you guys worry," Nonny tells his friends. "Now, it's my turn to make you feel better." He and the others laugh in unison. The End! Notes: 1. This story takes place either before or after Oona's birthday. 2. Goby doesn't have any lines in this story, but he still appears.